Life's complicated
by IAMERIK
Summary: Blaine has a sister, Ashley. She has been in horrible leg pain. How is their single mother and her two children going to deal with the cause of the pain?


Ashley was in pain, unbearable pain. Her right leg felt like it was being sawed off. In the middle of the worst bolt of pain, the doorbell rang. She limped to the door and opened it to see her brother, Blaine, and his boyfriend, Kurt. "Hey...Blainey, mom is taking me to the doctor once she gets home from work." Ashley said as she limped back to the couch. "How was school?" Blaine asked. "It was good. Can you bring me two pills of pain meds and call mom for me?" She asked. "Yeah, totally. I'll be right back. Kurt, can you sit with her?" Blaine asked as he headed into the kitchen of the house. "Yeah." Kurt said. Father thirty minutes, two Aspirins, and one phone call to a worried mother, Emmy (Blaine and Ashley's mother) came home. "Okay, baby let's get you to the doctor. Blaine can you carry her to the car?" Emmy asked. "Yeah." Blaine said as he picked Ashley up and carried her to the cr and helped her in. Emmy drove for thirteen minutes to get to the doctors office and then she carried Ashley in. The nurses immediately got Ashley into a room and the doctor then came in. "Hi Ashley, sorry to hear your leg is hurting. Can you show me where it hurts?" Dr. McKenzie asked. Ashley pointed to the middle of her tibia. "Well judging on the place, I would recommend going an x-ray. I'll write you a order." Dr. McKenzie said as she handed Emmy a form. "Thank you." Emmy said as she picked Ashley up and carried her out. It was another thirteen minute drive to St. Claude hospital. When they finally got there Emmy parked and carried Ashley into the radiology department. Ashley sat down in a chair as Emmy signed her in. Then Emmy called Blaine. "Blaine, I took Ashley to the doctor and she is going to get an x-ray. Would you mind coming? She is asking for you... Thank you. You are the best son anyone could ever have." Emmy said. In reality Emmy lied. Ashley wasn't asking for Blaine, but Emmy needed a little support. "Mom, is Blainey coming?" Ashley asked. "Yes. Trust me you will be fine. I promise." Emmy replied as she hugged her only daughter. A nurse walked in and said, "Ashley Anderson." Emmy stood up and helped Ashley up and into the x-ray room. "Mrs. Anderson, I'm sorry, but you cannot come in." The nurse said. 'Oh... Okay." Emmy said as she sat back down. The nurse closed the door and then laid on a bed since she could tell that Ashley's leg was really bothering her. Then she placed the lead cover over Ashley's stomach, adjusted the machine, and went into the viewing booth. She took multiple x-rays and after fifteen minutes she helped Ashley back out into the waiting room. "I'll come back out and tell you the results once I read them." The nurse said. Then Blaine walked into the room. "BLAINEY!" Ashley squealed. Everyone stared at them as Ashley limped over to Blaine and hugged him. The he picked her up and sat in the chair next to his mom. He ruffled Ashleys hair and then kissed the top of her head. Then the nurse came in looking solemn. She sat on the other side of Emmy. "Her scans showed that there is a mass in her tibia, that's what is causing the pain. I would recommend that you go back to her primary care physician. I'm so sorry." She said and then she got back up. Then Blaine carried Ashley to the car as Emmy called the physician. "Can I bring her back in... oh thank god... Thank you... okay goodbye." Emmy said into the phone. "So?" Blaine asked as he helped Ashley into the car. Blaine got into his car and started to drive. "Okay, let's go back to the doctors office." Emmy said as she got herself into the car and started to drive. "Mom, what's wrong with me?" Ashley asked. "They just found a mass in your leg bone." Emmy explained. Truth is she really didn't know what this meant other than something was in her baby girls leg. They drove the thirteen minutes in silence. They arrived at the doctors office at 5:00 typically they were closed, but the doctor stayed late to see Ashley. Emmy parked, and Blaine was already there, so he helped Ashley out of the car and carried her into the office. They were ushered into a room the second they got there. Dr. McKenzie came in looking solemn. "Hello, Blaine." She said as she sat down in her chair. "Okay, so the x-ray showed a mass in your leg. Now, the next step is to have it biopsied. Now, this could be a bone tumor, or it could just be decalcification. Most likely it is a benign bone tumor, but it could be cancerous. Now, I am sending you to an oncologist, who is actually my husband, he is in your insurance network, an he is able to see you now, since he is currently off work and decided to come here to biopsy it. You will get the results tomorrow. I recommend staying off that leg, and not going to school tomorrow, in case you have to come into the office. I will now leave you be and have my husband come in, in a few moments.


End file.
